In some circumstances, optoelectronic devices may be used in multiplexed networks to transmit signals or data. Multiplexing is a technique that enables multiple signals to be transmitted on the same transmission medium at the same time. Wavelength division multiplexing (“WDM”) enables multiple optical signals to be transmitted over the same optical fiber. This is accomplished by having each signal have a different wavelength. On the transmission side, the various signals with different wavelengths are injected into the same optical fiber. At the receiving end of the transmission, the wavelengths are often separated. The advantage of WDM systems is that it effectively provides virtual fibers by making a single optical fiber carry multiple optical signals with different carrier wavelengths.
A dense wavelength division multiplexing (“DWDM”) system may use carrier wavelengths where the separation between carrier wavelengths is less than a nanometer. In a DWDM system, more carrier wavelengths can be used to increase the capacity of the DWDM system. The wavelengths emitted by optoelectronic modules may be adjusted as needed based on the emitted wavelength and a target wavelength. The ability to adjust wavelengths may be useful in optical systems and in particular in WDM and DWDM systems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.